Main:Evgeniya Shelgunova
Alatyr, Chuvash Republic, Russia |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Ludmilla Marinova and Nadezhda Tikhonova |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}} Evgeniya Andreyevna Shelgunova (Russian: Евгения Андреевна Шелгунова, born August 8, 1997) is an elite Russian gymnast. She is the 2012 Junior European All-Around silver medalist. Career 2011 Shelgunova had a very successful year. She competed at the 2011 Top Gym, where she won gold with the team and in the all-around, and silver on vault. She went on to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy and won a silver medal with the junior Russian team. She also won bronze on floor exercise at the European Youth Olympic Festival, and gold on vault and floor exercise, and silver on uneven bars at the Voronin Cup. 2012 Shelgunova was named to the junior Russian team for the the European Championships, where she won gold with the team, silver in the all-around, and bronze on uneven bars. At the end of the year, Shelgunova won the all-around at the Voronin Cup. She also won balance beam and took second place on vault. 2013 Shelgunova's senior debut came in 2013. She competed at the Russian Championships, where she helped her team, Central Federal District, win the team gold, and also won gold on balance beam and bronze in the all-around. In late October, she was named to the Russian team for the Élite Gym Massilia in November. In the Master Team division, the Russian team placed second in the all-around, bars, and beam, and fourth on vault and floor. Individually, she placed fourth in the all-around and on beam. She qualified to the Top Massilia, where she won bronze on beam. Just prior to the Massilia, Shelgunova was announced as a competitor for the Mexico Open in late November, to replace compatriot Ksenia Afanasyeva.Mexico Openreplacing Afanasyeva She placed fourth in the all-around. 2014 Shelgunova did not return to competition until Russian Hopes in early December, where she won gold on floor and bronze in the all-around, bars, and beam. 2015 Shelgunova competed at the Russian Championships in early March, winning team gold and floor exercise silver, and placing fifth in the all-around and seventh on bars. In May, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Italy, Romania, and Colombia, winning team gold and placing sixth in the all-around. 2016 Shelgunova competed at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, winning team gold. In April, she won team gold, and placed fourth on balance beam and floor exercise, fifth in the all-around, and eighth on uneven bars at the Russian Championships. In May, she competed at the Varna World Cup, winning uneven bars silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing fifth on vault. In July, she competed at the Russian Cup, winning team gold and balance beam silver, and placing fourth in the all-around and floor exercise, and fifth on uneven bars. In December, she placed sixth in the all-around at the Voronin Cup. 2017 In late February, Shelgunova competed at the Russian Championships, winning team silver, all-around bronze, and placing seventh on balance beam. In March, she took part in the Stuttgart Team Challenge in Germany, helping the Russian team to a gold medal. In May, she competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, placing fourth on bars, fifth on floor, and eighth on beam. In June, she won uneven bars silver and placed fourth in the all-around at the Gym Festival Trnava. In August, she competed at the Universiade in Taiwan, winning team gold and placing fourth in the all-around and on balance beam, and sixth on uneven bars. Medal Count References